


[Oldfic] Bonds

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [22]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] It took years, but Amu was finally beginning to believe that Ikuto was in love with her.





	[Oldfic] Bonds

It had been several long years after Ikuto had left to find his father and accomplish his dreams…and after those several years of calling, instant messaging, and post-cards…17 year old Hinamori Amu was finally beginning to believe that Tsukiyomi Ikuto was actually in love with her. After all, who would ever be _that_ consistent if they weren't serious?

Amu sat on one of the benches at the local park, staring wistfully at her cellular phone. Her background was a group picture of her and her best friends: Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Nagishiko, Kairi, and Utau from a few years before. It had been Christmas Eve and all of them had gotten together for a party at Nikaidou-sensei's, of whom they had all eventually grown fond of, despite their rocky start.

But the cheerful memory wasn't what had Amu so transfixed: it was the text message shown on the screen of the bright pink device.

_Hey Amu, it's been a while, ne? X3 I'll be back tomorrow, so meet me at the park at noon and we can talk!_

The message in itself had her excited—she couldn't believe that Ikuto was finally coming back! They hadn't talked in a few weeks, so she wasn't sure how he'd been doing…Had he found his father or received a new record deal?

But what truly made her smile was the way he ended his message.

_And for the record, I'm still not giving up. I'm definitely going to make you fall in love with me. I love you, Hinamori Amu. Love, Ikuto_

A warm blush dusted across her cheeks and she swallowed nervously, anxiety causing her to feel restless. Where was he? That Ikuto, he was ten minutes late!

Pouting, Amu pocked her phone and laid her head back on the park bench, positioning herself so that her face was directly in the sunlight, and closed her eyes with a long, drawn out sigh. She couldn't deny that her heart was racing at the prospect of seeing him again…they had so much to talk about…like the fact that he didn't have to try anymore because he was already succeeding.

Of course, it had taken many years for Amu to fully realize this. When he'd first confessed to her, she'd been too young and naïve to completely understand what love actually was. Sure, she'd loved Tadase, just not…the way she'd thought she did. Tadase was like an older brother to her and dating him hadn't worked out at all.

Amu absently remembered the phone conversation that she'd shared with Ikuto after her and Tadase had broken up.

_"So, I heard from Tadase that you two broke up."_

_"Yeah, so what? I just…I learned that he was more of a brother than a boyfriend. I guess, I don't know as much about love and relationships as I thought I did."_

_"You're growing up, Amu."_

_"R-Really? Wait, I mean what would YOU know about growing up, you—"_

_"Ahahahaha!"_

_"Ikuto!"_

_"Hahaha, sorry, Amu…it's just that you finally sound like yourself again."_

_"Eh?"_

_"You were sad before weren't you? Amu…if I was there, I would hold you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you everyday."_

_"Ehhhhhhh? Ikuto, what the—"_

_"I have to go. Love you, Amu…"_

Amu sighed and blushed again at the memory. She would've never thought that a boy would say something like that to her, let alone Ikuto. He'd caught her completely by surprise.

But he was back…she couldn't wait to see him!

"Amu?"

Her eyes flung open, startled, when the scent of rain and chocolate wafted to her nose. There, in all his glory, stood Ikuto, his mouth inches from hers as he leaned across the back of the bench to stare at her face.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu blushed and stuttered, her heart racing. Damn him, for making their reunion awkward right away!

"I'm sorry that I'm late…I ran into Utau on the way over here."

Ah, Utau…that explained everything. Although Utau no longer harbored romantic feelings toward her older brother (in fact, she was dating Kukai now), she still held him very dear to her heart: she was probably ecstatic about Ikuto's return.

"Yeah well, don't call me out here if you're gonna be late!" Amu scolded and crossed her arms, doing her best to hide her embarrassment. Ikuto chuckled and sat beside her on the bench, crossing his legs casually. Taking care to avoid being noticed, Amu stole a quick glance at the handsome boy before her. He was in his twenties now, she knew, yet there was still a certain air about him that told her he hadn't changed much.

"It isn't polite to stare, Amu," She gasped and blushed heavily when he turned around to look at her, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I-I wasn't staring, you—" But before she could finish her insult, he'd slid across the bench until he was right next to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"It's all right Amu…as long as the one you're staring at is me…" The look in his deep, blue eyes was so intense that Amu simply froze on the spot, unable to look away. In fact, to her, everything seemed to melt away: she could no longer hear the constant noise of the pedestrians around her, the nature sounds, barking dogs, or anything. It was just her and Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto…"

His smirk slowly melted into a smile and before Amu could so much as utter a sound, Ikuto leaned forward and melded their lips together, his right hand tangling in her bubblegum pink hair to pull her closer.

She gasped in surprise, but didn't pull away. _'I-Ikuto is kissing me!'_ It just didn't seem real: she'd never imagined that he'd just kiss her like that!

But then again…it was Ikuto…so she should've been expecting it.

Finally, after a long intense moment of thought, Amu allowed herself to relax and close her eyes. Ikuto's arms wrapped around her waist and situated her so that she was leaning on his chest for support with her hands grasping at the front of his shirt. He pulled back for a split second before diving back in, placing gentle kisses on her lips over and over. She tried to kiss back, although she wasn't experienced with this kind of stuff, so she really didn't know what to do.

He pulled back again and kissed her forehead gently, "I love you, Amu."

"Ikuto…" Here was her chance…he'd given her the perfect opportunity to tell him. "Ikuto, you don't have to be so determined to make me fall in love with you…"

"And why is that?" He asked, his curiosity peeked. He blinked down at her, an uncharacteristic cloudy look in his eyes. Amu shook herself lightly; this was not the time to ponder about Ikuto's eyes!

"I…because you're…it's already working," She stammered, absently playing with the hem of her skirt. She could feel his eyes on her, burning her with the intensity of his gaze. It was making her uncomfortable. "W-What?"

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her again and she found herself pressed tightly to his chest as he buried his face in her hair, sighing deeply. "I-Ikuto…"

"I'm happy, Amu, because I'm taking you on a date tonight."

"Wait…what?" She pulled back, confused. Didn't he have some unpacking to do or something?

He smirked: it was a devilish smirk, one that most girls would call _'sexy'_ , "You heard me. Meet me here at five and I'll take you out to dinner. I want to treat my girl nice."

She blushed at the new label she supported: _his girl_ …she wasn't sure why, but the thought was making her heart race faster. "Hmph, just don't go around telling everybody that!"

He threw his head back and laughed, reaching up to mess up her hair. "H-Hey—!"

"Hehe, you're still the same Hinamori Amu…" He teased, his eyes sparkling with mischief. She pouted angrily (that hairdo took a half an hour to perfect, damn it!) and turned away from him, crossing her arms to accent her point.

"And _you_ haven't changed a bit _either_ , Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"


End file.
